Rooftops
by WP
Summary: Rooftop, Rose Petals and Reconciliation. WT


A/N: Set mid season 6 sometime. Not much else to say, just an idea that popped into my head. I'd lvoe to hear what you think.  
  
Rooftops  
  
I can't believe I just knocked on a door then ran away. I havn't done that since... ever! I never liked that game, it was just rude and I was always scared I'd get caught. Xander took a while to catch on but when he realised how much I hated it he said we could play Superman and Batgirl.   
  
We'd play at that for hours and hours. It's amazing how simple it is to be someone else, someone better, when your 7. I wish I could still make believe I was a vigilantee trying to save the world. Instead I'm just a magick junkie who pushed everyone who loved her away.   
  
Well, that's why I'm running up the stairs to the roof. I'm trying to earn some kind of redemption. I'm trying to win back my soulmate, prove to her that I'm me again. So help me stars.  
  
********  
  
Who would be knocking on my door at this time. It's not like I get many visitors here, let alone at nearly midnight.   
  
When I open the door there's no one there. probably just some stupid prank. There's always some drunk freshman willing to do something dumb. That's one of the beauty's of college.  
  
As I begin to close the door, they caught my attention. Bending down I carefully took a handful. They were beautiful, bright, vibrant and the smell. It surrounded me as I breathed in their scent.   
  
The rose petals were scattered to form a trail.   
  
Willow?  
  
No, it couldn't have been. We were over, as much as it hurt, she was better off without me and she knew that. Someone must have got the wrong room, now I'd get the pleasure of telling them that. My night was just getting better and better.   
  
The Rose petals lead out to the roof. I opened the door and the cool night air hit me. I could see a silouette further out. The figure stood up, looking towards me. The moonlight shone off the figures hair making the red locks obvious.  
  
It was Willow.   
  
I wanted to turn and lock myself in my room. I wanted to not feel so flattered. But the bigger part of me was overwhelmed, breathing a sigh of relief that I could get my Willow back. Goddess knows I missed her. There's not a night gone by in the past few months that I havn't cried myself to sleep or just not gone to bed because it's too painful to be there alone, without her arms wrapped around me.   
  
I couldn't move from the doorway. I just stood there watching until finally she began to move towards me.  
  
********  
  
Ok, she's right there. Move it Rosenburg. Just one foot in front of the other. There's a girl, keep going.   
  
After what feels like an eternity of walking in slow motion I'm close enough to see her face. I had a whole big speech planned out and now... I can't remember a word of it. I think I'm too scared to speek but if I don't she'll leave.  
  
"Hi." I say timidely. Good start.  
  
"H-hi." Tara stuttered. I've caused that stutter. She had gotten so comfortable around me that she never done it anymore. I guess abusing her with magicks made her a little nervous around me.  
  
We just stand there in silence looking at each other. I think she's like me: too scared to move. I have to be the one to start this.   
  
"I... I had this all planned out. Color coded on a sheet of paper back home." I said trying to joke. All I got was a sad smile. I thought she was going to say something but she caught herself before the words left her mouth.   
  
"I forgot it all the second I saw you." I take a breath preparing myself for the next part. Make or break. "I love you. With all my heart and if you want to hear me out it'd be great if you'd come over to the nicely decorated part of the roof. If not, I understand, I really don't deserve to be heard out. But I do love you, Tara."  
  
At least it all came out in the right order. I don't think I babbled once.   
  
My heart fluttered as she began to walk forward signalling for me to lead the way. I walked over to the blanket I'd put down and sat cross-legged. Tara down the same, sitting opposite me. She's so anxious. I can see it in her eyes. I don't want to make her feel this way, I just want her too be happy. I want to make her happy.  
  
"You ok?" I ask her befor eI can even think about it, it's just a natural question.  
  
She looks up at me with an intensity I've never seen. "I'm not sure."   
  
I nodded with understanding. "I uh... I done this to try and show you that I'm... me. I know I lost myself. I got so caught up in power and the ability to be the hero for once that I got my priorities wrong. I lost who was most important to me. I lost you. Even worse, I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Tara. I'm so sorry."   
  
*******  
  
Willow was apologizing now. I'm speechless, I don't know what I'm ment to say. I don't even think I could say anything if I tried.   
  
"Say something." Willow said pleadingly.   
  
I continued to look at her until I built up enough courage to say, "Why here? W-why now?"  
  
Willow cringed, probably because of how I sounded. My voice was so lost and upset, I had no control over it.   
  
"I've waited this long because I needed to be sure that I was done with Magick, that I could trust myself. I can now and I couldn't wait another second, every day I'm without you, I'm not really alive. I'm not happy or complete, I just am. And I picked here because... Just look up. The big pinapple. It's been there every night since... Every night I've been alone. I couldn't sleep a lot so I used to stare at it. Made me feel closer to you. It kept me sain and reminded why I was going through it..."   
  
She stopped when her voice started to fail on her. The tears in her eyes were mirrored in mine. When she let her head hang, I slowly lifted up my hand and tucked her hair behind her ear before wiping away her tears with my thumb. Her skin is even softer than I remembered.   
  
"Don't cry." I whispered. I never liked to see her cry, it made me feel like i was dying inside.   
  
She looked up at me with those sad green eyes and I knew I was her's again. It wasn't so simple though. I couldn't just completely forget everything we've gone through, but I could try.   
  
Willow put her hand over mine and leaned into it, closing her eyes. I leaned forward stopping when our noses were touching. I could linger at her face forever. Her hot breath was making my neck tingle. We both slowly gave in to the urge to kiss.   
  
When I felt her lips gently graze mine, electricity coursed through me.   
  
*******  
  
Tarataste. I missed that.   
  
I missed these kisses. The kind that are so soft and gentle but completely passionate and loving. I forgot that they could exsist.   
  
"Is this..." I trailed off not sure what I was asking.   
  
"Forgiveness?" She finished. I could only nod. She always knew what I was trying to say even when I didn't.  
  
She faultered as she concidered the answer. I thought it was over right there, that she had suddenly come to her senses.   
  
"It's acceptence. I don't know if I can ever really forgive you. But I know I love you and I'm miserable without you. I want to forget it all." She explained. Why does she love me? I don't deserve a second chance.   
  
"Tara, I'm so sorry. You-" She cut me off, putting her finger to lips to silence me.  
  
"Just... hold me." She broke my heart with her begginging voice.   
  
I was relieved she cut me off, all I was going to do was apologise over and over. At least this way I got to hold my soulmate like I'd dreamt for so long.   
  
We both lay down on the blanket and I put my arm under her shoulders and she put her head on my chest. We were a tangle of limbs.   
  
She was tracing a figure eight on my stomach. It was a nervous habit of her's that was so cute and so comforting.   
  
I smoothed her silky hair down and laid a kiss on her head. She sighed but not the sad kind, the content kind. I finally smiled. I really smiled. I had my love in my arms and the stars looking down on me.   
  
Her quiet voice broke through. "How long is the night?"   
  
"The night never ends if we never go inside." I told her. I wanted nothing more than to believe it could be true.   
  
She cuddled in closer. "Then we should stay under the big pinapple for always."   
  
I silently agreed.   
  
I liad another kiss on her forehead and sighed, I didn't mean to I was just so lost for what to say. There was so much and it was all jumbled up.   
  
"I know." She said.   
  
I love her so much, she knows.   
  
Everything is going to be alright. 


End file.
